Sinjar
Shingal is a map featured in Insurgency and Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat. Insurgency , Iraq | terrain = Urban | modes = Push, Firefight, Occupy | combat = Combined Arms | map = }} TBA Game Modes Push In Sinjar Push, Insurgent forces must defend the objectives from attacking Security Forces. Security Forces start at the bottom of the hill, while the insurgents are on top of it. Sinjar Push A.jpg|Sinjar Push A Sinjar Night Push A.jpg|Sinjar Night Push A Firefight Sinjar Firefight.jpg|Sinjar Firefight Sinjar Night Firefight.jpg|Sinjar Night Firefight Outpost Sinjar Outpost.jpg|Sinjar Outpost Hunt Sinjar Hunt.jpg|Sinjar Hunt Survival Sinjar Survival.jpg|Sinjar Survival Developer Notes Gallery Sinjar night.jpg|Sinjar night map overview Trivia * Sinjar is often considered one of the hardest maps to attack on Push, given the initial height disadvantage at objective Alpha, the lack of cover in large parts of the map, and the proximity of spawn points for defenders. Insurgent Advice * A is the best place to defend. If A falls, the Security Forces will have a foothold on the hill, and the battle will become much more even, which ideally should not happen. * If you are armed with a long-range weapon, try camping the bridge. * If you are armed with an assault rifle, make your way toward A or defend the other side of the map. Be sure to not expose yourself; running toward A, you will be open toward the left, very easy pickings for Security Forces snipers. Solve this by prone-crawling toward A- the hill is also a good place to camp while prone, given your overwatch of A's central street. * The rightmost building of A is a known strong point. Insurgents defending there have cover against grenades, can fire out of both sides of the building, and generally can easily kill Security Forces prone-crawling up the hill toward it. If you are leaning out of the right side door, make sure to target Security Forces before they target you; you will be somewhat exposed. * If you lose A, focus on preventing the Security Forces from entering B if at all possible. Inside B's town area, it will be a nightmarish close-combat environment which will be a massive meat grinder at the minimum. The Security Forces will also have a much more even fight. * Assault rifles are the best weapons in the later half of the match, if the Security Forces capture A and beyond. Marksman weapons and RPGs are excellent for dealing with early-game Security Forces attacks. Security Force Advice * ''Capture A. ''This is essentially your best chance at victory. * At the very start of the match, pick off Insurgent snipers if you can, as they will pose massive issues for riflemen assaulting A. Don't expose yourself, since RPG rape is very common. * To overwhelm A's defenders, make liberal use of smoke and frag grenades. If you smoke the leftside house (the right side stronghold previously discussed), you will essentially blind Insurgents fighting there. Don't rush it though- an Insurgent can simply wait behind the door until you charge through the smoke, and kill you at his leisure. * If you can get A, capturing B will be like a microcosm of it. Just run up the short incline and enter the town. * Be wary; a lot of the late-game will be constant urban meatgrinder warfare. Move as a team to prevent this. Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat Shingal, Iraqi kurdistan | terrain = Urban }} Developer Notes